Toontown Mountain Railroad Engines
This is a list of the engines on the Toontown Mountain Railroad. Many of the subsequently listed engines make a cameo in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy MrBLUERANGERHERO made Engines This is a list of engine MrBLUERANGERHERO came up with. Only MrBLUERANGERHERO can edit this section. Edison (#1) Edison is an uppity, snobbish passenger diesel engine. He is very self-centered, refusing to do any work that involves getting dirty. He declares himself one of the most refined engines on the railroad, which annoys the other engines to no end. He is inspired by Farnsworth from the 1991 Little Engine that Could movie. Tracy (#2) Main Article: Tracy the Tank Engine Frank (#3) Frank is a big, strong, gruff, burly, and aggressive alcoholic freight steam engine and the 'tough-guy' of the railroad. Unlike Edison, Frank doesn't mind getting dirty and hates being cleaned. He is also very short-tempered, taking pulling something other than important freight as an insult. He apparently has difficult breathing, for he wheezes violently and snores loudly as he sleeps. He needs a daily intake of whiskey (which others dub his 'medication') to be in a good mood. If he doesn't have his 'medication,' he uses a lot of profanity. The smoke coming out his smokestack causes those who inhale it to sneeze while the smoke that he wheeshes out his pistons cause the pants of those in the cloud to flood. He was a quarry engine until the Toontown Mountain Railroad bought him from the quarry. The fact that he used to work at a quarry explains his attitude as tough-guy. He's particularly aggressive towards those who think of him as a 'softie.' He is inspired by Pete from the 1991 Little Engine that Could movie. Gramps (#4) Gramps is an elderly steam engine on the railroad. He is the most down-to-earth of the other engines and the wisest. Unlike Edison and Frank, Gramps gladly accepts whatever job he is given. He is eager to please, but his chug just isn't what it used to be, making going over the mountain too much for him these days. His primary assignments are delivering milk. He is inspired by Jebediah from the 1991 Little Engine that Could movie. Jane (#5) Jane is a friendly multi-purpose engine who more often than not brakes down. She (like Gramps and Monty) is one of the few engines who doesn't ridicule Tracy just because she's small. She takes great pride in the fact that Tracy got to be an honorary member of the Tokusouldiers, being the only engine to be proud of this fact. She also wishes she could have that same honor like Tracy does, for she dubbed Tracy a very lucky engine to be allied with the Tokusouldiers. She speaks in a southern accent. Her favorite job is pulling the birthday train. Despite her tendency to brake down, she is always eager to please. Whenever she takes the birthday train, she brakes down after she gets three miles from the trainyard. She is inspired by Georgia from the 1991 Little Engine that Could movie. Monty (#EX) Monty is the serious but friendly rescue engine on the railroad. If there's an emergancy, he never hesitates to respond. He doesn't take well to Jane breaking down, judging by the tone in his voice when he has to take her back to the roundhouse. He is inspired by Doc from the 1991 Little Engine that Could movie. TheCameronInc made Engines This is a list of engines TheCameronInc came up with. Only TheCameronInc can edit this section. Legoland1085 made Engines This is a list of engines Legoland1085 came up with. Michael (#11): Michael is a Great Western Railway GWR 1400 Class 0-4-2T tank locomotive. He was fitted with a mechanical system allowing him to control the locomotive remotely from the cab of an 'autocoach'. He is a country type who often states "Eeyup", and is more nice to Team C.A.T. than his Boss Boston. He is inspired by Oliver and is a long-ost brother of this same character. Derek (#6): '''Derek '''is a very sleepy 0-4-0ST of unknown origin. Derek was among the other engines who usually falls asleep even during Boss E. Tower's yelling if no work is presented. Despite being inspired by Percy, he is not related to the "giant cupcake" Category:Toons Category:Toontown Railroad Category:Toontown Mountain Railroad Category:Characters Category:Transportation Category:Trains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Not entirely evil Category:Vehicles Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Groups Category:Objects Category:Arsenal Category:Railroad Toons Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Multi-series Characters